


Rakshata's Berry Vape Test

by FruitFrakker



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Inflation, Smoking, blueberry expansion, blueberry transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Lloyd wants to test out his new Sakuradite-powered e-cigarette on his former rival Rakshata, but they both soon learn there's a few kinks left to be worked out. Blueberry Transformation/Expansion. Pretty Fluffy, maybe a bit of Lloyd x Rakshata if you reeeally squint. Oneshot.





	Rakshata's Berry Vape Test

“So, you expect me to give up my pipe, is that it?”

The dusky Indian scientist lay stretched out on a velvet couch, holding the aforementioned pipe betwixt her fingers as she blew a puff of smoke, a droll expression on her face. Her other hand rested on her shapely thigh, her burgundy trousers riding low enough to show off her panty line, not that it would have any effect on the particular ‘guest’ she was entertaining. Really, she just liked being casual, wearing her white labcoat completely open and the maroon blouse beneath mostly unbuttoned, bearing her midriff and the black lacy bra carrying her pendulant breasts. Quite a world apart from her Britannian ‘colleague’ standing before her, his immaculate high-collared labcoat calling to mind a straitjacket.

“I wouldn’t be so bold as to expect you to do anything, Rakshata,” He said with a sigh, straightening his glasses slightly with one hand, a cylindrical device clasped in the other. “I only reasoned that you might be a source of valuable feedback, given your… hobby.”

Rakshata took another draw of the pipe, tapping her finger against her side. “This peace really has done a number on you, hasn’t it Pudding? The UFN is not exactly looking for next-generation Knightmare Frames these days.”

‘Pudding’ groaned, running his hand through his azure hair. “I’d prefer you’d simply call me Lloyd; I’ve lost count of the times I’ve told you this. And yes, it is a pain, but I’m managing. Miniaturization of Yggdrasil Drives is maturing splendidly, and we’re on the verge of several commercial applications.” He held up the device, with the words ‘SakuraVape’ emblazoned on the side. “This is where my device comes in.”

Rakshata chuckled, twirling her long golden blonde hair around her free index finger. “If you told me that was a vibrator, I would be much more interested~.”

Lloyd rolled his eyes, though a slight blush on his cheeks gave away his discomfort. “Of course you would, you devious woman. Truthfully biological interfacing simply is not nor will ever be one of my strong suits. Having to work with an Artificer for Lancelot—bless his soul—was difficult enough, and frankly I’m pushing my understanding of anatomy as is with this invention.”

Rakshata cocked an eyebrow, the pipe drooping in her pert lips. “Anatomy you say? What kind of vaporizer have you made exactly?”

“A superlative kind, of course,” Lloyd huffed. “What did you expect, that I would just make a vape with better battery life? I’m not _that _mercenary you know, even if the youth of Britannia and Japan would eat it up all the same.”

“You’re stalling, Pudding,” Rakshata rolled her eyes. “Would you kindly tell me what’s so fabulous about your new toy?”

“This new ‘_toy_’, as you call it,” a clearly flustered Lloyd continued, thrusting the e-cigarette forward, “utilizes the ionizing radiation of Sakuradite to specially aerosolize specifically concocted flavored fluids, complimentary designed to enhance the, uh, vaping experience. Though, ‘enhance’ is putting it rather lightly; if the fields are properly calibrated, it should allow for a sensation of the flavor hitherto unknown to man.”

Rakshata clasped the e-cigarette cautiously, flipping it about in her fingers as she grimaced, pipe still wedged in her teeth. “And if it’s not?”

The Brit scientist scratched his neck. “Truthfully there were some kinks in testing, but I’ve more or less worked those out. Really I’m just looking for opinions on the flavors.”

She sighed again, plucking her pipe from her mouth and placing it on a table next to the couch. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” She said, sticking the vape in her mouth, the feeling a bit alien compared to her trusty pipe. “Though I expect you’d oblige being a guinea pig in an inane experiment of my own in the future.”

“Of course,” Lloyd said, producing a small bottle labelled ‘blueberry pie’ and pouring it into a chamber at the end. “I wouldn’t dream of detaining you without some compensation. Press the big pink button to start.”

Rakshata obliged, feeling the device buzz and glow, heat already beginning to radiate from it. She could see the juice in the chamber at the end begin to shine itself, before wafting into a lightly blue wisp of smoke that danced about like a candle’s flame.

“Oh and do be thorough,” Lloyd added, producing a tablet which he fiddled with. “I don’t want to miss a single detail.”

The woman grunted. “You’ve seen my research; in fact, you’ve _stolen_ from it. I’m sure you’re well aware of how ‘thorough’ I am.” Finally though she’d put it off long enough, and with a deep breath drew the cloud of blueberry vapor into her-

“OH-Oh my….” She yelped, coughing slightly. “This is… hardly what I expected...” She placed her fingers to her temple, obscuring the purple chakra mark as she tried to take another drag. “Sweet and… juicy? Certainly a far cry from tobacco…”

“It _is_ blueberry-flavored, after all,” Lloyd murmured, jotting a few things on the pad. “Does the tartness come through alright?”

She breathed in again, trying to parse the sensations she was now feeling, wiggling about a bit as her skin shivered all over her. “Yes, I taste it but… it’s much more than I taste; it’s as if… I _feel _the essence of blueberry, all over me…” She ran her hand down to stroke around her exposed navel. “Heavens this is a peculiar experience, as if my very being has been infused with blueberries… nnnf…”

“That’s what we’re going for, yes,” His face focused on the pad before darting up for a second. “Could you describe how… oh, oh dear.” His face grew suddenly sullen, the tablet dropping to the floor.

“Mmmph..?” Rakshata groaned, drawing in another breath of the vapors, eager to be drawn deeper into this blissful, fruity state. “Is something the matter, Pudding?”

“You wouldn’t happen to have a compact in your trousers perchance? You’re going to want to look at your face.”

She grunted, annoyed at being disturbed from her reverie, as she fished a circular make-up mirror out of her pants pocket. “What is it you- oh… I see…” She sighed, the source of Pudding’s dismay now looking her in the mirror. A splotch of blue, centered on the tip of her nose, was now spreading down her cheeks, as well as tendrils running up to cover her forehead. “Is this one of those ‘kinks’ you mentioned before?” She said, shooting the Brit an irritated glance.

“Well…” Lloyd wiggled his leg about anxiously, biting his lip. “Yes. I was so sure I’d figured out the issue too…” He muttered, casting his eyes to the floor.

Rakshata looked down as well, watching the tide of blue wash over her collarbone then down her cleavage, then glanced at the cerulean webbing running up her tan arm. She absent-mindedly took another puff. “I suppose poor Cecile has blue skin now too?”

“Actually it’s my newest assistant, Nina Einstein, but yes. Though if only the blue skin were the end of it; we could easily market it as part of the experience.” Lloyd’s noticed the blue faced woman draw in another puff of azure smoke. “For what it’s worth you’re probably going to want to stop breathing those vapors in. Things are going to get rather dicey as is.”

The Indian scientist plucked the vape pen from her mouth with her blue fingers and shrugged, tossing it carelessly aside. “I didn’t say dispose of it!” Lloyd cried, bending over to catch it before it could bounce off the tiled floor. “These prototypes are invaluable!”

She chuckled as she reached for her still-lit pipe, sliding it between her plump purple lips as her free hand drummed its fingers against her gurgling tummy. “I think I understand now,” She murmured coyly, rolling around a bit on the couch as her belly and thighs appeared to rise. “I’m becoming a blueberry, aren’t I?”

“…Very good guess, Rakshata...” He grunted, grinding his teeth as the blue woman flashed a catty smirk even as a muffin top pooled over her trousers.

“It’s not a guess at all,” she replied, blowing a puff as she felt her thighs stretch against her pants, the fabric beginning to fray as her legs thickened. “You obviously went overboard in applying Radiant Energy to the vapor.”

“I require that energy to achieve the sensual experience this project is aiming for,” Lloyd spat, though still jotting down notes on her transformation. “I’d figured modulating the radiance frequencies would inhibit the possibility of this sort of catastrophic resonance!”

Rakshata snorted, resting her now puffy cheek on her knuckle as her rising breasts effortless popped her blouse open, jiggling about and leaking juice through the black lacy bra. “You basically just multi-threaded it. If you _really _wanted to prevent this sort of thing-“ She stroked her now teardrop-shaped torso for emphasis, her bulging lovehandles now more than a meter part.”-You’d run a slight interference pattern with a miniaturized version of my Gefjun Disturber. You _have _managed to copy that, right Pudding?” Her lips curled into a grin as the top button of her pants burst off, the pantlegs and sleeves of her labcoat beginning to be torn open by the widening flesh of her limbs.

Lloyd was nearly apoplectic. “I am not about to be lectured to on theoretical physics by a woman turning into a damned fruit! Are you not the least bit distressed?!”

“Should I be?” She moaned as she rolled to her left, showing off her rounding back and sloshing ass, now clearly expanded over the shredded remains of her trousers. “Not every sensation is exactly ‘pleasant’ of course, but overall it is… quite the curious experience you’ve crafted, Pudding.” Sher ran her hand across the rounding arc of her side, though it was becoming difficult as her upper arms widened into a conical bulge, tearing what remained of the sleeves from the rest of her labcoat. Every toss of the rotund lady sent her tremendous bosom bouncing about, before finally her bra gave way, flying merrily across the room and leaving her in her panties and the rather ineffectual remains of her blouse and labcoat. “Mmmf… unless you’ve really screwed the pooch,” she moaned, one of her hands grasping as her still expanding breast—now much larger than her head—feeling, or perhaps experimenting with squirting juice from it. “And there is no cure, and I’ll soon explode. I certainly feel rather taut.” She pat her belly around he navel, about as far as her stunted arms could reach at this point, before the couch suddenly gave out under her increased bulk, sending her rolling over onto the floor, coming to rest on her belly. Rakshata feigned umbrage, shaking her arms and legs about in an exaggerated display, finally breaking the band on the panties and causing them to fly off. “Oh woe is me, yet another victim of Britannian cruelty~!” Amazingly her pipe was still clenched firmly in her smiling mouth, happily blowing another puff as the shreds of her labcoat and blouse began sliding off her spherical back.

Lloyd gave an annoyed sigh, running his hand over his face before tapping a few other things into his tablet. “You won’t explode and there is a cure, well, of sorts. It’s on its way right now.”

“Of sorts, you say?” The blueberry asked with a chuckle, swaying back and forth as her form continued to widen, now nearly as wide as Lloyd was tall.

“I’ll just say that for your sake, I hope you have a fondness for blue. Nina has been taking her alteration… in stride is a charitable way to describe it I suppose.”

Rakshata giggled, still rolling herself from side to side as she felt the vestiges of her limbs be pulled into her spherical body. “Oh blue skin doesn’t bother me the slightest, if anything it would make me seem even more exotic~,” she said with a puff, flapping her hands about contently as her blonde locks dangled about her head. “This form would be obnoxious to conduct work with, but for ‘recreational’ purposes I could certainly see a market for it~.”

“I will keep that in mind,” groaned, stepping back a bit to avoid the blueberry’s ever-expanding girth. “Does it really not hurt at all? Nina—the poor thing—was too mortified to give me any good data before.”

“It’s much like you said, to tell the truth,” She took another drag of her pipe. “A sensual experience, feeling myself ‘be’ a fruit all over… all this juice inside of me—” She sloshed about, an increased amount of juice escaping from her lady bits. “—It’s like having a sauna inside myself. The worst aspect was bursting out of my clothes but even then, the sensation of release was quite something. Not that I have many to begin with, but that feeling of your problems melting away is simply magical. Perhaps you could try it yourself, Pudding?” She shot him another catty grin as she puffed on her pipe.

“I think not,” He said matter of factly, just in time for the door to lab to slide open, a burgundy haired woman hustling in before Rakshata.

“Oh dear,” Cecile sighed, taking stock of the blueberry woman’s condition. “Lloyd’s certainly done a number on you hasn’t he?”

“He’s done worse to me, dear,” She replied, happily blowing her pipe. The assistant shot Lloyd an angry glance before rummaging through her kit. “So, Pudding, what advanced treatment do you have in store for me in order to reverse this?”

“Well, you see…” He nervously began. “We’ve refined the procedure a bit since Nina’s incident, but it is still rather ‘physical’ in nature.”

“Physical~?” Rakshata murmured, lapping her plump purple lips. Lloyd was about to reply when Cecile stood upright, wearing two rubber gloves which held a cigar-shaped device labelled ‘SakuraTease’, which began to oscillate vigorously with a flip of the switch. “Ah~! So you _did _make a Sakuradite vibrator after all~!” An exceptionally excited puff of smoke discharged from her pipe.

Cecile gave her boss an even nastier glare, prompting Lloyd to slump over. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?” He dejectedly sighed.


End file.
